rfwfandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Tokurei
Nero, full named Nero Sync Tokurei is a founding member of the Reformed Federation of the Worlds. His main "faceclaim" is an edited Luke Fon Fabre though he has been known to use the faces of Raven from the game Elsword. His voice claim is more of his own Admin's voice but altered. =Profile= ---- Nero is a Lutennant of the Federation standing at 21 years old. Nero often keeps to himself unless it involves another member of the Federation or something he discovered. Normally away from the Federation Nero does outside jobs with his wife Emiko. his communicator is a Cell Phone that he carries around in his shirt's pouch. Nero normally doesnt leap before he looks, trying to analyze the moment he then makes his onw take of it. this often getting him into trouble with his commander for not following orders. even to this day he follows his own instinct and witts to get him everywhere. although soft spoken and cold Nero is not one to start a fight nor is he one to kill unless nessicary Nero fights in a "Tales of" style where he has numerous Techniques for short to blast away his enemies. from simple movements like Sky Blade, to more complex like Collombrande Nero has a wide variety to deal with those he duels in battles. Nero utilizes his Aegis Core on his left arm to summon multiple swords (up to 5) to assist him in battle, as well as access the Over Drive and Burst Drive. utilizing his own Aura he projects, Nero can use Aura based attacks and scan the Aura of enemies around him, also enabiling a Aura Vision ability to aid him. =Lumier= ---- Nero wasnt originally born on Earth per say, he was created on a world called Lumier. made in the Hall of Birth into a being that could ultimately be god. but something happened in the programming and caused a bug that eroded at it's being. splitting the being into 2 parts, Nero and Lyra. Nero having the bug went through Lumier with the bug eroding at his code and ultimately removing his programming giving him free will and the ability of thought. as he ventured through Lumier and along the way stopped and destroyed all of his creating Facilities in order to rid the world of his kind fearing they would cause the world to collapse. on his journey he had to defeat Lyra to end the world's pain at the World Pinnacle where he found out they were family. once she was defeated and the tower collapsed Nero also vanished from the site leaving many on his world to believe he had died. Nero had woken up on Earth and quickly adjusted to daily life of a Sellsword, making a living off of jobs. he was hired by the Succubus Morrigan to fight against the Federation's commander Jeniveve. after the battle another member called Apollo had invited him in. after being invited in he was rather cold and un-phased by everyone, but eventually warmed up to become one of them. to this day he regrets having to end his own sister's life and if asked about it or close to it, he will remain silent. through the strife and turmoil he has been through he rose to the spot of Lutennant. *the Admin has written notes about Nero's origins and travels in Lumier, it is unknown weither ot not he will continue said story or not.*